Ed, Edd n Eddy at the Park
Ed, Edd n Eddy at the Park is a crossover between Ed, Edd n Eddy and Regular Show. Plot The Eds and Kids get a summer job at the park to earn money. Transcript Part One: Newspaper Ad (At the Cul-de-Sac, Eddy pulls a newspaper stand and pulls out a money jar) Eddy: "This a full proof. The newspaper stand! Those saps won't know what hit 'em! This'll be a sinch! Ready to do the honors, Ed!" Ed: "Sure am, Eddy!" (Ed pulls out a megaphone) Ed: "Extra! Extra! Get your newspaper! Extra! Extra! Get your newspaper!" (All the kids come) Edd: "Hello, kids! Would you like to buy a---" (Eddy shoves Edd out the way) Eddy: "Outta the way, Sockhead! I'm the newspaper clerk! Hello, saps, I mean kids! Would you like to buy a newspaper? Only ¢25 cents!" Jimmy: "I'm afraid I don't have any money!" Jonny: "Plank says he's broke!" Sarah: "This is lame! Let's go, Jimmy!" Rolf: "Your newspaper stink like the odor of Nana's decaying toenails!" (All the kids leave, except Kevin and Nazz) Kevin: (whispers to Nazz) "Watch this!" (Kevin pulls out a quarter and put a string to it, while Nazz snickers) Kevin: "I'll give you a quarter." Eddy: "Jackpot!" (Kevin puts the quarter strapped to a string in the quarter) Eddy: "You won't believe this, guys!" (Kevin pulls the string and pulled the quarter out the jar) Eddy: "What the---" Kevin: "Ha ha! These dorks get lamer and lamer everyday!" (Kevin and Nazz walk off laughing. Eddy gets mad and scream) Edd: "Calm down, Eddy!" Ed: "Eddy's steaming!" Eddy: "Aaah! I can't believe it! This happens each and every day! We pull up a scam and what the kids leave us? Nothing! Nothing at all! Not even a nickel! This sucks!" Edd: (shocked by what Eddy said) "Eddy, watch the language!" Eddy: "What? All I said was sucks." Edd: "Yeah, but you shouldn't be saying that, Eddy! That's a bad word!" Eddy: "No it isn't!" Edd: "Yes, it is! Besides, every time we pull a scam, it ain't gonna give a miracle. I think you should stop scamming Eddy, and try to educate yourself." Eddy: "You know, Double D? You're right! And when you're right, you're wrong! I'll scam kids forever and ever and EVER!!!!!" Ed: "Yeah, because Eddy's the man with the plan!" Eddy: "You got that right, Ed! I'll scam kids for the rest of my life, even if it kills me!" (Edd sighs and facepalm) Eddy: "Now, what I need is a lifesaver! Something that'll make us rich in no time! Something like a---" (A newspaper drops to the ground) Ed: "Newspaper!" (Ed picks up the newspaper, until Eddy grabbed it from him, leaving him nothing but a rubber band) Eddy: "Gimme that!" (Ed stretches the rubber band around the middle of his body, then snaps it together, turning to a bowtie-like shape, just like from the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve". He runs around laughing, while Eddy reads the newspaper) Eddy: "Hey, Double D! Come here! You gotta read this!" Edd: "Ooooh, an ad on mollusks." Eddy: "No, Sockhead! This!" (Edd reads an ad for the park from Regular Show) Edd: "Want a job? Then come on here at the park." (gets finished reading) "Why that seems like a great idea, Eddy!" Eddy: "It's not just a great idea! It's a splendid idea! We'll be rich! Swimming in moohlah! Top of the heap, baby!" Edd: "I'm quite surprised rhat you're intrested in a summer job. I wonder if the others read the same newspaper we had." (The kids all come from the houses) Jonny: "Look at this, Plank! An ad for a park! Seems intresting, don't ya think so, buddy?" Nazz: "This seems cool. Don't you think, Kevin?" Kevin: "Yeah, I guess." Rolf: "Rolf is somewhat amused by an ad for a park." Sarah: "Why don't we go, Jimmy?" Jimmy: "Yeah! It'll be fun!" Eddy: "Wow! I never thought all the kids will be excited about a summer job." Edd: "I must find the phone number." (Edd goes in the house and bring out a phone book. He looks through it and found the phone number for the park) Edd: "Here it is!" (He goes to the phone and dial the numbers) Edd: "Hello! Me and my friends want an application for this job. Well, I have eight friends. You will? Okay! See you tomorrow." (He goes outside) Edd: "Guess what? I called the owner of the park and he said we can all come first thing in the morning!" Jonny: "You here that, Plank? We got a summer job!" (All the kids cheer) Eddy: "Isn't this cool, Ed? Ed? Ed?” (Ed continues running around laughing with a rubber band around the middle of his body, until it snaps off) Ed: "Eddy, what's going on?" Eddy: "We got a summer job! We'll be rich, I tell ya!" Part Two: New Workers (The next morning, at the park) Benson: "Guys, I have an announcement!" Muscle Man: "You know who else has an announcement?" Benson: "If you say your mom, you're fired!" Muscle Man: "MY MOM!" Benson: (his gumballs turn red) "GET OUTTA HERE!!!!!" Muscle Man: "It was worth it! Let's go Hi-Five!" (Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost leave. Benson's gumballs turn normal) Benson: "As I was saying, I have an announcement. Nine kids are coming as new workers for the summer." Rigby: (whispering to Mordecai) "I wonder if I can get them to work for me." (He was hoping Benson didn't hear him, but unfortunately he did) Benson: (his gumballs turn red) "I HEARD THAT!!! (his gumballs turn normal) "Now, listen! You are gonna be nice to the kids, because if you don't---" (his gumballs turn red again) "YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!" (his gumballs turn normal) "You get it?" Mordecai: "Don't worry, Benson. We got it under control." Benson: "Good!" (The bus stops to the park) Benson: "Okay, they're here! Remember, be on your best behavior. Pops, go give them a tour." Pops: "Okay!" (Pops get on the cart and drive off. The bus door open, as the Eds and kids come out) Edd: "Well, this is the place." (Eddy snickers) Edd: "What's funny, Eddy?" Eddy: "Get a load of that guy on the cart. He's got a tiny face and a huge head." Edd: "Come on, Eddy! Be nice!" (Pops drive his cart to the gang) Pops: "Why hello there, children!" Ed: "It's a giant talking lollipop!" Edd: "Ed! That's rude! I'm sorry, sir." Pops: "None taking. And by the way, my name's Pops! What are all you children's names?" Ed: "My name is Ed! Cheese and macaroni!" Edd: "I'm Double D!" Eddy: "I'm the one and only Eddy!" Sarah: "I'm Sarah!" Jimmy: "My name's Jimmy!" Jonny: "I'm Jonny, and this is my pal Plank!" Kevin: "The name's Kevin, dude!" Rolf: "I am Rolf, the son of a shepherd!" Nazz: "And I'm Nazz!" Pops: "It's so nice to meet you. Why's your name Double D?" Edd: "My name's actually Edd with two D's in it." Pops: "Wow! What a coinky-dinky! You three have the same name." Eddy: "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Do you have any cash?" Edd: "Eddy!" (Edd tries to remind Eddy about his manners) Pops: "I don't really have any cash. But I got free lollipops, do you want some?" Ed: "Yummy lollipop!" Edd: "That's nice, but I really shouldn't." Pops: "Take at least one." Edd: "I guess I'll take one." Eddy: "Lollipops are for babies!" Eddy: "Eddy, that's rude! Listen sir, I'm sorry about his attitude." Pops: "That's okay. Free lollipops for everyone!" Sarah: "I want one!" Jimmy: "Me too!" Jonny: "Give me and Plank some lollipops!" Kevin: "No thanks, man." Rolf: "None for Rolf!" Nazz: "I'll take one." Pops: "Want me to give you a tour?" Edd: "Why, sure Pops!" Pops: "Okay, tally ho! Let's go!" Part Three: The Tour (Pops tours the Eds and kids inside the house) Pops: "Okay, this is the hallway, and here's the living room." (In the living room, Mordecai and Rigby play video games) Pops: "And this is Mordecai and Rigby! Hey, Mordecai and Rigby!" Mordecai and Rigby: "Yes, Pops?" Pops: "The new workers are here." Mordecai: "Oh, hey guys! I'm Mordecai and this is my best friend Rigby!" Rigby: "Hey, there!" Jimmy: "What a cute raccoon!" Rigby: "Who ya callin' cute, you retainer-headed bub?" Sarah: "Hey, you can't talk to Jimmy like that!" Rigby: "Says who?" (Sarah punches Rigby) Eddy: "Is that a bird?" Edd: "Why, yes Eddy. It's a jay!" Eddy: "I hate birds. They're so useless." Mordecai: (angrilly) "What was that?" Eddy: "Ah, shut up, ya stupid bird!" Rigby: "Hey, you can't talk to Mordecai like that, you turd!" Eddy: "I'm not a turd, you're a turd!" Rigby: "No, you're a turd!" Eddy: "You are!" Rigby: "You are!" Pops: "Eddy, Rigby, stop! We can all be turds!" (The Eds and kids, except Ed, stared at him awkwardly) Pops: "Now, how about that tour?" The Kids: "Yeah!" Pops: "Mordecai, Rigby, wanna come?" Mordecai: "Sure!" Rigby: "Yeah, whatever!" Pops: "Great! Let's go!" (The Eds, Kids, Mordecai and Rigby follow Pops up the stairs) Pops: "This is the second hallway, and here is the bathroom." (Pops shows them the bathroom, then Mordecai and Rigby's room) Pops: "And this is Mordecai and Rigby's room." Eddy: "You have a room?" Rigby: "Sure!" Ed: "Cool!" Kevin: "You have your own room, that's kinda cool." Rolf: "Rolf is amused!" Pops: "Uh, I need to go to the bathroom. Mordecai, Rigby, can you two tour the kids while I go to the bathroom." Mordecai: "Sure, Pops." (Pops goes to the bathroom, so Mordecai and Rigby tour the Eds and kids) Mordecai: "Okay, this is the guest room." (Mordecai shows the Eds and kids the guest room from the episode "This Is My Jam") Rigby: "It's for guests only." (Mordecai and Rigby tour the Eds and Kids inside Mr. Maellards' office) Mordecai: "This is Mr. Maellard's office." (Then, they go to Benson's office, where Benson's working) Benson: "Hey, get outta here! I'm working!" Mordecai: "Sorry, Benson! We're just touring the kids around the house." Benson: "Shouldn't Pops be the one doing that?" Mordecai: "He's in the bathroom." Eddy: (whispering) "Who's the ugly gumball machine?" (Benson heard him) Benson: "Excuse me?!" Edd: "Eddy, don't be rude! I'm sorry, sir. By the way, what's your name?" Benson: "I'm Benson, who are you?" Edd: "I am Eddward "Double D" Marion Sampson." Rigby: (snickering) "Dude, his middle name's Marion, that's a girly name!" (Mordecai, Rigby, Ed, Eddy and the kids all giggle. Benson clears his throat) Benson: "Is there something you all want to share?" Rigby: "Nope, nothing at all!" Benson: "By the way, what are your names?" Ed: "I'm Ed!" Eddy: "I'm Eddy!" Sarah: "I'm Sarah!" Jimmy: "I'm Jimmy!" Jonny: "I'm Jonny and this is Plank!" Kevin: "I'm Kevin!" Rolf: "I am Rolf, the son of a shepherd!" Nazz: "I'm Nazz!" Benson: "Pleasure to meet you all. I'm kind of in the middle of work, so will you please---" Mordecai: "Sure, Benson. And that was Benson. But be careful, if you guys screw up, he snaps. He can be a jerk sometimes." (Mordecai closes the door) Mordecai: "That's Benson's office, let's go!" (The Eds, Kids, Mordecai and Rigby go downstairs and to the kitchen, where Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost pie) Mordecai: "This is the kitchen!" Muscle Man: "Hey, what are you dorks doing here?" Mordecai: "We're touring these kids." Muscle Man: "Oh! You know who else has to tour kids?" (Mordecai and Rigby sigh, knowing what he's about to say) Mordecai: "Who?" Muscle Man: "MY MOM!!!!" (Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost laugh and high five each other) Eddy: "Man, that joke is lame." Nazz: "Yeah, that joke's so immature!" Sarah: "That's stupid!" Rolf: "Your joke bores Rolf!" Jonny: "Plank says your joke sucks eggs." Kevin: (snickers) "It's kinda funny." Mordecai: "Hey, Muscle Man. Why you're here? I thought you were fired." Muscle Man: "I was, but me and Hi-Five decide to get our job back." Mordecai: "Well, these are the kids we're touring." Muscle Man: "Oh, well who are they?" Rigby: "There Ed, Double D, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny, Kevin, Rolf and Nazz." Muscle Man: "Why they call you Double D?" Edd: "Actually, my name's Edd with two D's." Muscle Man: "Sounds intresting for a nerd. And what's that sock on your head?" Edd: "Actually, this is my hat." Muscle Man: "Why don't I look inside!" Edd: "I'm afraid not." Mordecai: "Come on, let's go!" (The Eds, Kids, Mordecai and Rigby leave) Mordecai: "That's Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost." Rigby: "Yeah, and they're turds!" Ed: "Uh, what is turd?" Edd: "You don't need to know, Ed." (Pops comes down the stairs) Pops: "I'm finished! How was the tour, children?" Eddy: "It was okay." Edd: "Very intresting." Jonny: "It was fun!" Pops: "Okay!" Mordecai: "Say, why don't we go to the Coffee Shop?" The Kids: "Yeah!" Part Four: The Coffee Shop (The Eds, Kids, Mordecai and Rigby go inside the Coffee Shop) Margaret: "Hey Mordecai! Hey Rigby! Who are the kids?" Mordecai: "These are the new workers for our job." Ed: "I'm Ed! This is Double D, Eddy, my baby sister Sarah, her persnickety friend Jimmy, Jonny, Plank, Kevin, Rolf and Nazz!" Margaret: "Nice to meet you all! Say, why they call you Double D.' Edd: "My name's actually Edd with two D's." Margaret: "Oh, okay. Want some coffee?" Mordecai and Rigby: "Sure!" Ed: "My mom says I'm not allowed to drink coffee." Sarah: "Me too." Edd: "I don't drink coffee." Jimmy: "I'm too young to have coffee." Jonny: "Sure!" Rolf: "Ya!" Nazz: "I don't drink coffee neither." Eddy: "I drank coffee once." Kevin: "I'll go for some." Margaret: "Coming up!" (The Eds, Kids, Mordecai and Rigby sit at the table) Eddy: "Hey, look! A menu! Do you see it, guys?" Kevin: "Of course, Dorky!" Sarah: "Yeah, fathead! You think we're blind?" Margaret: "Here you go!" (Margaret gives Mordecai, Rigby, Eddy, Jonny, Kevin and Rolf coffee) Margaret: "Do you want something?" Mordecai: "No, thanks!" Rigby: "Nah, it's cool." Edd: "I'll go for a salad and a glass of water." Ed: "Do you have buttered toast and gravy?" Margaret: "I don't think so." Ed: "Well, I don't know what I want." Eddy: "I'll go for a sandwich and french fries." Sarah: "I want a cinnamon roll." Jimmy: "A sandwich!" Jonny: "Me and Plank want some french fries!" Kevin: "I guess I'll go for a sandwich." Rolf: "Rolf wants a sandwich!" Nazz: "I'll go for a sandwich too." Margaret: "Okay, coming up." Ed: "Wait! I want a sandwich, french fries, doughnut, cinnamon roll and pie!" Margaret: "That's awfully alot. I'll be back!" Rigby: "Wow! Ed wants almost everything from the menu!" Eddy: "That's because Ed's a pig!" Rigby: "What's that mean?" Edd: "He means he's gluttonous." (Margaret comes back with food for the Eds and kids) Margaret: "Order up!" (The Eds and kids eat there food. Ed munches on his food with his mouth) Edd: "Gracious, Ed! Don't you have any manners?" Ed: "What?" Edd: "You shouldn't eat with your mouth open." Ed: "Oh!" (Ed continues munching on his food, with his mouth open) Sarah: "My brother the idiot." Mordecai: (after hearing what Sarah said) "And I thought Rigby was the only idiot." Rigby: "STOP TALKING!!!!" Edd: "Rigby, please! Your voice starting to become more irritating than Eddy's." Rigby: "Says who?" Eddy: "Yeah, Sockhead! Says who?" (Edd sighs and continue eating his salad. Later on, they all get full) Rolf: "Rolf's stomach is stuffed!" Jonny: "Those were the best french fries ever! Don't you think so, Plank?" Kevin: "I'm full!" Nazz: "I'm full too!" (Ed burps) Eddy: "That was a good sandwich." Sarah: "I'm full!" Jimmy: "Me too!" Mordecai: "Let's go, gang! We gotta get to work." Chapter Five: Worktime (At home, Benson gives out the orders) Benson: "Okay, Mordecai and Rigby. You work at the snack bar." Mordecai: (groans) "Ugh, not again!" Rigby: "Working at the Snack Bar sucks!" Benson: "Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost rake the leaves." Muscle Man: "You know who else has to rake the leaves? MY MOM!!!" (Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost high five each other, while the Eds and Kids are unintrested by his joke) Eddy: "Lame!" Sarah: "What a stupid joke!" Nazz: "Not cool!" Kevin: (snickering) "It's kinda funny!" Ed: "Not funny at all!" Jonny: "Plank says that joke still sucks eggs." Rolf: "That joke still bore Rolf!" Benson: "Okay! Skips, you mow the grass." Skips: "Okay, Benson." Benson: "Sarah, Jimmy and Nazz wash the truck. Jonny waters the flowers." Jonny: "Aye-aye boss!" Eddy: "What about us?" Kevin: "Yeah, man!" Benson: "You're gonna go as partners to the others. So, Ed, Edd and Eddy go with Mordecai and Rigby. Kevin, you go with Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost. And Rolf, you go with Skips." Rolf: "Okay!" Benson: "Start working!" (Jonny waters the flowers) Jonny: "Isn't this fun, Plank?" (Sarah, Jimmy and Nazz wash the cars) Sarah: "Wash the car! He had to say wash the cars! This stinks!" Nazz: "Come on, Sarah! Don't you wanna earn money for appreciation?" Sarah: "Not really." (Kevin, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost rake the leaves) Kevin: "Phew! This reminds of the time when I had to do chores." Muscle Man: "Really? What happened?" Kevin: "I had to rake leaves, mow the lawn and all that stuff." Hi-Five Ghost: "I bet you had lots and lots of stuff to do." Kevin: "Yep!" Muscle Man: "Hey, Kevin! You know who else has to rake leaves, mow the lawn and all that stuff?" Kevin: "Who?" Muscle Man: "MY MOM!!!" Kevin: (laughing) "Dude! You're killing me!" (Rolf and Skips prepare to mow the lawn on the lawn mowing tractor) Rolf: "This lawn mowing tractor looks like the tractor I have back home." Skips: "All you do is pull the handle and it starts." Rolf: "Is that so?" (Rolf pull the handle, as the tractor starts and starts mowing the grass. The Eds, Mordecai and Rigby are at the snack bar) Rigby: (sighs) "This sucks!" Edd: "Rigby, watch the language! You shouldn't be saying that word!" Rigby: "Why? I say that all the time." Mordecai: "This really sucks!" Rigby: "Yep, indeed! This place is so lame." Eddy: "Well, could be fun." Rigby: "What makes you think that, you turd!" Eddy: "I'm not a turd, you're a turd!" Rigby: "No, you're a turd!" Eddy: "No, you're a turd!" (Eddy and Rigby start fighting, as Ed, Edd and Mordecai try to break it up) Pops: "Guys! Guys! Stop! We can all be turds!" (The Eds, Mordecai and Rigby stare at Pops awkwardly) Ed: "Again, what does turd means?" Edd: "You don't need to know what that means, Ed." Pops: "So, how do you like being the guardians of the snacks?" Eddy: "It's awesome!" Rigby: "This place is lame!" (Eddy and Rigby start fighting again) Pops: "But guys, don't you like eating snacks for free?" (Ed and Eddy's pupils grow big after hearing what Pops said) Eddy: "What?" Pops: "When I work here, all the snacks are free. Ta ta!" (Pops leaves, as Ed and Eddy begin chowing on the snacks) Mordecai: "Guys, don't eat the snacks! When Pops said that, he meant for himself." Edd: "Yeah, I agree with Mordecai, you shouldn't eat the snacks." Mordecai: "And besides, Rigby. You remember last time we ate those snacks? And then you became a bodyless conscious." Rigby: "Yeah, I remember. But who cares if the snacks aren't free to us, that doesn't seem stop them!" (Rigby joins Ed and Eddy, as Edd and Mordecai facepalm. Ed, Eddy and Rigby enjoy themselves by eating the snacks. They munch on doughnuts, pretzel sticks, popcorn, hot dogs etc. Eddy snickers as he get some ketchup) Eddy: "Oh, Rigby?" Rigby: "What?" (Eddy squirt ketchup all over Rigby's face. Ed and Eddy burst to laughter, and Rigby gets some mustard) Rigby: "Very clever, Eddy!" (Eddy laughs, as Rigby squirt mustard in his mouth. Eddy swallows the mustard) Eddy: "Very funny, Rigby!" (Eddy pours some drink in the cup and spills it all over Rigby. Rigby gets a doughnut and tries to aim it at Eddy, but hits Ed) Ed: "Yummy donut!" Eddy: "FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!" Edd: "Oh, dear!" (Ed, Eddy and Rigby throw a food fight. They throw lots of food at each other) Edd: "People, please! Let's not behave like children!" Mordecai: "You ain't gonna be happy until Benson gets here." (Benson walks by until a pretzel stick hits him in the face. Benson sees lots of food flying around aboutat the snack bar) Benson: "What the---" (Benson runs to the snack bar, and sees it a mess thanks to Ed, Eddy and Rigby) Benson: "What the heck is going on?!" Ed, Eddy and Rigby: (blaming each other) "He started it!" Benson: "No, I don't wanna hear it! I wanna know what happened here." Mordecai: "After Pops said that snacks are free, they start eating them and then threw a food fight." Benson: "What?!?!" Edd: "We tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen." Benson: "Listen up, I want you to clean up this mess around the snack bar you made, or you're FIRED!!!!" Eddy: "Alright, alright! Don't have a bird!" (Eddy throws the ketchup bottle and accidentally hit Edd, as his hat fall off revealing a huge bump. Mordecai, Rigby and Benson freak out) Benson: "Oh, my gumballs!" Mordecai: "Ugh, sick!" Rigby: (covering his eyes) "My eyes! My eyes! They're burning!" (Edd gets embarrassed and pick up his hat. He cleans it up and put it back on) Rigby: "Did you put it back on?" Edd: "It's on!" (Rigby uncovers his eyes) Mordecai: (shocked) "Dude! What happen to your head?" Edd: "My head got injured in a dodgeball incident." Benson: "Okay, I'm gonna forgot I ever saw that. So anyway, clean this mess or you're fired." (Benson walks off. Meanwhile, the Eds, Mordecai and Rigby clean up. Edd and Mordecai were doing most of the cleaning up, while Ed, Eddy and Rigby were messing around) Chapter Six: Getting Payed (During the afternoon, Benson comes home to see the truck sparkly clean) Benson: "Wow! You girls, and boy, have did it. My truck is sparkly clean, I don't believe it." Jimmy: "Does that mean we get payed?" Benson: "Yep!" (Benson gives Sarah, Jimmy and Nazz some change) Benson: "Keep up the good work." (Then, he goes to Jonny, and sees his flowers) Benson: "Jonny, you did a good job watering those flowers. And because of this, you get payed." Jonny: "See? I told you we get payed, Plank!" (Benson gives Jonny change) Benson: "Keep up the good work." Jonny: "Aye-aye boss!" (Benson goes to Rolf and Skips, who mowed all the grass) Benson: "Wow! You mowed every single grass. I'm paying you!" Rolf: "Ho ho!" (Benson gives Rolf and Skips change) Benson: "Keep up the good work." (Benson goes to Kevin, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost who raked all the leaves) Benson: "You raked all the leaves. That's terrific! You get payed." (Benson pays Kevin, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost with change) Benson: "Keep up the good work." (Benson leaves) Muscle Man: "You know who else has to keep up the good work? MY MOM!!!" (Kevin, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost laugh and high five each other. Benson goes to the snack bar and finds it cleaned) Benson: "Wow! I'm amazed by you guys. You cleaned up the snack bar, and I thought I was gonna fire you." Eddy: (sweating and panting) "Don't mention it! Do you have any money?" Benson: "Yes! You all get payed!" (Benson pays the Eds, Mordecai and Rigby with change) Eddy: "What? No tip?" (Benson sighs and gives Eddy a tip) Benson: "Here's your tip. Happy?" Eddy: "Yes!" Mordecai and Rigby: "Whoa!" Rigby: "Benson never gives us a tip." Mordecai: "Hey Benson! Why don't you give us a tip?" Benson: "Don't push it, guys!" (Benson leaves) Chapter Seven: Spending the Night (At nighttime, Mordecai and Rigby are in their room) Mordecai: "Hey, come on in, guys!" (The Eds and kids come in) Eddy: "This is your room? There's nothing in here. Just a bed and a trampoline." Kevin: "This room's lame!" Muscle Man: "Hey Kevin! Why don't you come to our place?" Kevin: "Why, sure! I wouldn't wanna spend the night with those three dorks." Muscle Man: "You know who else wouldn't wanna spend the night with three dorks? MY MOM!!!" (Kevin, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost laugh as they walk off and Eddy blows a raspberry at them) Eddy: "What turds!" Rolf: "Say Skips, shall Rolf come to your place?" Skips: "I guess so." Rolf: "Goodbye, Ed-boys, bird-man, raccoon-boy, she-who-gives migraines, crybaby Jimmy, go-go Nazz-girl and Jonny the Woodboy! Rolf is going with Skips!" (Rolf and Skips leave) Sarah: "I don't really wanna sleep in here." Mordecai: "Well, why don't you to guest room." Sarah: "Okay, come on Jimmy!" Nazz: "I'll go to the guest room too. Wanna come, Jonny?" Jonny: "No, thanks. Me and Plank wanna stay here with Mordecai and Rigby!" Nazz: "Suit yourself!" Pops: "Hey, guys!" The Eds, Jonny, Mordecai and Rigby: "Hi Pops!" Pops: "I got sleeping bags! Want some?" Edd: "Why thank you, Pops!" (The Eds and Jonny get sleeping bags from his room) Edd: "Thanks, Pops!" Pops: "You're welcome!" Edd: "And by the way, do you have any pajamas?" Pops: "Sure, Double D! I got pajamas!" (Sarah, Jimmy and Nazz come out, also getting pajamas) Edd: "Thanks, Pops!" Pops: "You're welcome!" (The Eds, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny and Nazz go to the bathroom to put on pajamas. When Edd comes out, he brings out a label maker and labels Mordecai and Rigby's room) Rigby: "What are you doing, Double D?" Edd: "I'm labelling this room." Rigby: "Why?" Edd: "Because I don't feel comfortable sleeping at a place that's unlabeled." Rigby: "Oh!" (The Eds and Jonny come in wearing pajamas, and see the room labled) Eddy: "Hey, Sockhead? Why's everything labeled?" Edd: "I'm labelling everything around here because I'm not comfortable sleeping in a place that's unlabeled." Eddy: "Isn't this great? That ugly gumball machine payed me! He even gave me a tip! Yeah, what a sucker!" (Benson overhears this and comes in the room) Edd: "Uh, Eddy? Benson's here." (Eddy turns around to see Benson) Benson: "Listen, I know you're new around here, but show some respect for us. Because if you don't, there will be consequences." Eddy: "Okay! I will chrome dome!" Benson: (his gumball turn red) "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!?!?!" Eddy: "Oh, nothing. Nothing." Benson: (his gumballs turn normal) "That's what I thought. Okay everyone, y'all get a good night sleep, because we'll be up at 8 in the morning to get ready for some work." Eddy: "That's to early for me!" Benson: "Get used to it! Okay, good night everyone." (Benson turns off the lights. Mordecai sets the clock) Mordecai: (yawns) "Good night, Rigby!" Rigby: "Good night, Mordecai!" Jonny: "Nighty-night, buddy!" Ed: "Good night, Double D!" Edd: "Good night, Ed! Good night, Eddy!" (Eddy doesn't respond) Edd: "Eddy?" (Edd turns around to see Eddy fast asleep. Edd falls asleep too) Chapter Eight: The Next Day (It's morning as the clock rings. Mordecai wakes up and turn it off. The Eds, Jonny and Rigby wake up also) Edd: "Good moning, everybody!" (The sound of growling is heard. It turns out to be Ed's stomach) Ed: "I am hungry!" Eddy: "Let's go see if we can find some breakfast." (At the kitchen, Ed opens the refrigerator and finds some milk) Ed: "Milk!" (Eddy opens the cabinet and finds cereal) Eddy: "Cereal!" (Edd gets out nine bowls for each. Ed and Eddy pour cereal and milk on all bowls) Ed and Eddy: "Combine!" Mordecai: "Gee thanks, man!" Rigby: "Yeah, thanks dude!" Edd: "You're welcome, Mordecai and Rigby." (Sarah, Jimmy and Nazz come in and sit on their seats to eat breakfast) Edd: "Good morning, girls! Oh, and Jimmy!" Jimmy: "Good morning, Double D! Mmmmm, cereal!" (Mordecai, Rigby, the Eds and kids eat their cereal. Ed swallows the cereal down his mouth, and then he ate the cereal from the box and drank the milk from the carton at the same time. Everyone stare at him, and a little grossed out until Benson and Pops came in) Benson: "Hey you! Please don't eat up on the table like that." (Ed stops, but spills milk all over his head) Pops: "Eat like what?" (He sees Ed) "Oh my! I've never seen any eat cereal like that. So quaint!" Benson: "Yeah, he shouldn't be eating like that. That's what the bowls are for." Edd: (just as Benson and Pops) "Benson's right, Ed! You shouldn't be eating like that." Ed: "I shouldn't?" (Ed pours all the milk from the carton until there's no more. Ed looks inside the carton to see if there's more milk. Everyone gets finished) Mordecai: "Come on, guys! We should get ready for work." Chapter Nine: Community Service Benson: "Okay, everyone. I need you all to do a very, important job. And that is community service." Eddy: "Community what?" Ed: "What's community service?" Edd: "Community service is when you have to pick up from the ground." Benson: "That's good! Now everyone, get to work." Tba